I'll Comfort You Part 2
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: Two weeks since the incident in Lucy's room, two weeks of pent up feelings, two weeks of frustration... It's all got to come out sometime.. INCEST, PETERXLUCY


Hey, hey, hey! So...random decision of mine to add a sequel to my first Chronicles of Narnia story, I'll Comfort You. I don't know what made me do it, but alas, I have lol. I know people liked the first one and wanted to see a sequel, so here you are. Hopefully, you still want to see a sequel lol. Anyhow, here's part 2. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks had passed. Things were as back to normal as they were going to be. Peter, Lucy, and Susan never spoke of the situation again, except for when Susan had a talk with Lucy about it. Edmund didn't know about it in the first place. Everyone was behaving as they had before anything happened.

It wasn't easy, though.

Peter could get neither Lucy nor that night off his mind. He was mad at Susan for interrupting them, which only made him question his sanity. After all, Lucy was his little sister. That incident shouldn't have happened in the first place. Yet it did, and it left Peter yearning for more.

It was hard for him to be around Lucy. Every time he saw her, he just wanted to drag her off somewhere and finish where they'd left off. It was sickening, but he wanted it so badly. But every time he saw Susan and was met with her critical stare, he pushed the want down and the thoughts aside for the time being.

Things weren't at all better for Lucy. Of course, she'd been dealing with thoughts of Peter in that way before that night. Things had gotten a bit worse now that she actually gotten to experience a bit of her fantasy. She wanted so much more, but she was embarrassed. After talking to Susan, she couldn't help but think that she'd messed with Peter's head and that's why he gave in, not because he actually wanted to. Susan hadn't said that, but that's how she made her feel. She also made her feel like she was making up all these feelings in her head because she was scared of going back to Narnia without Susan and Peter.

'_How can that be?'_ she thought while sitting on her bed playing with the quilt. These feelings had come about before she knew Susan and Peter wouldn't be going back. Sure, they definitely heightened once she found out, but they weren't nonexistent beforehand. So how could she be making them up for that reason?

Sighing, she lay back and stared up at the ceiling. Perhaps it didn't matter if they were made up or not. Maybe she just needed to focus on getting rid of them either way. Peter had seemingly forgotten about that night or was at least trying hard to. He hardly even acknowledged her whenever they were near each other. Maybe he really didn't want to do any of that after all; maybe she really had just messed with his head momentarily.

The thought of that actually being the case made her a lot sadder than she would've expected. It made her feel like something was seriously wrong with her.

A sudden knock on her door broke her train of thought. She glanced over toward the door to see it crack open.

A moment later, Susan poked her head through the crack. "Lucy, I'm going to the market. Do you want to come?" she asked.

Lucy looked back up at the ceiling. "No, I'm fine," she replied softly.

Susan watched her from her place in the doorway and couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. She opened the door wider, then, and stepped inside. "Are you feeling alright?"

Lucy didn't say anything at first as she debated on whether or not to answer truthfully. Truthfully, she had no desire to be around Susan right now because of their talk. She would only be reminded of it, which would make her feel even worse. But if she told that to Susan, she would probably want to talk some more. Quite frankly, Lucy didn't want to have any more talks with her. So the truth would have to wait for now.

"Yes. I'm just a little tired, is all," she finally replied.

Susan was skeptical. "Are you sure? You know you can talk to me," she urged.

'_No, definitely not,'_ Lucy thought to herself. She looked over at Susan, hoping she could persuade her by making eye contact. "Really, I'm alright. I was just about to take a nap."

After watching her for a moment, Susan final conceded. "Okay, well, I'll be back in a little while." With that, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Lucy let out a relieved sigh as she closed her eyes. Now that she was alone again, maybe a nap wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. It would keep her from thinking about Peter for a little while. With that thought, she turned over onto her side and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Peter walked slowly down the street toward his home. He had left nearly an hour ago for a walk to clear his head. It didn't turn out nearly as well as he hoped it would as the only thing he could think about was Lucy.

He wanted to talk to her so he could tell her how he was feeling. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling; he knew that Susan talked to her, which couldn't have gone well, not with this particular subject. Sometimes he wanted to just tell Susan to go off somewhere and mind her own business, especially now. She kept giving him disapproving and warning glares whenever he looked in Lucy's direction. He realized now just how annoying it was.

How he felt about Lucy was wrong, but what the hell could he do about it? He couldn't make the feelings go away at will and neither could Lucy, so trying to keep them away from each other wasn't going to change anything. If anything, it just might make them want each other more. He knew he wanted Lucy more. He wondered how she felt.

He didn't want to wonder anymore; he wanted to know. He was going to talk to Lucy whether Susan had a problem with it or not. He was the eldest, for crying out loud.

His new purpose had him walking a bit faster with determination. He made it home within a few minutes and went inside, heading straight to Lucy's room. He bumped into Edmund on the way and paused momentarily. "Ed, is Susan here?" he asked, though he really didn't care either way. Still, if she was gone, it made his task a bit easier.

Edmund shook his head. "She left for the store about 10 minutes ago."

Peter nodded, smiling lightly. "Perfect. Don't bother me for a while, alright?" he said, already starting to continue on.

Edmund's brow furrowed at his strange behavior as he watched him. He then shook his head before venturing toward the kitchen.

Peter soon made it to Lucy's room and knocked lightly. He waited, and when he didn't receive an answer he knocked once more. Still no answer. "Did she go with Susan?" he mused as he opened the door. He peeked in to see that Lucy was sound asleep. He stood there debating on whether or not he should disturb her. He really didn't want to wait any longer, and waking her up had turned out so well the last time. Well, at least, it almost did. With that thought, he walked inside and over to the bed before kneeling down and lightly shaking her. "Lucy," he called softly.

Lucy stirred momentarily, having only been asleep for ten minutes. She yawned before turning over onto her back to see who was waking her. She blinked in surprise at seeing Peter. "Peter?"

He smiled lightly. "Sorry for waking you, but I need to talk to you. Will you come with me?"

Well, she was definitely awake now. She nodded and made her way out of bed before following Peter out of her room. Her heart rate increased slightly when she noticed they were going to his room. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she hadn't messed with his head.

Once in his room, Peter closed and locked the door. 'Don't want a repeat of last time,' he thought to himself. When he turned to Lucy, he found her sitting on his bed staring down at her hands, clearly nervous. He smiled lightly as he walked over and sat next to her. "Why are you nervous?"

She briefly glancednup at him. "I…we haven't really been around each other since…that night."

He nodded. "That's true. That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay…" she said softly.

"Honestly, I was avoiding you, Lucy," he admitted.

She frowned at hearing his confession.

He watched her closely, even though he couldn't really make out how she was responding since he couldn't see her face. Still, he continued. "I was only avoiding you because of Susan, though, not because I was ashamed of what we did."

Lucy gasped and looked up at him in shock. "You weren't ashamed?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No. I was actually mad that Susan interrupted us. I wanted to finish." He chuckled.

She laughed a bit. "Me, too," she admitted with a smile. She then sighed and looked down.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I've just…never been so happy to be wrong."

"Wrong? Wrong about what?"

She looked back up at him. "Well…when Susan and I talked, she made me feel like…a freak. She made feel like it was my fault that we did that because I had confused you and you weren't thinking clearly."

He frowned. "She said that to you?"

She shook her head. "No, she didn't say that. She just made me feel that way."

He shook his head. "Well, then, yes, Luce, you were very wrong." He smiled. "These past two weeks were spent with me keeping myself from taking you somewhere to finish what we started."

Lucy couldn't help but blush. "O-oh…"

Peter watched her for a moment before whispering out, "Can we?"

Lucy's eyes widened slightly and her blush deepened. Still, she nodded shyly. "I'd like to."

Peter grinned before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

Susan made it back home ten minutes later, carrying a couple of bags of groceries. She was happy with all she got; so many things were on sale. She went to the kitchen to put the groceries away and saw Edmund sitting at the table with a book in his hand. She was surprised. "What's this? You're reading?" she joked.

Edmund looked up at her briefly before shrugging. "There's not much else to do with Peter being busy with something."

She smiled. "You could help me put away groceries."

"No, thanks."

She rolled her eyes before continuing on. Once she finished, she left and headed to Lucy's room to check on her. She'd noticed that Lucy hadn't been the same since they'd had their talk. She really wanted to know what was bothering her, what she had said to make her become shut-in.

Once she made it to her room, she knocked on the door lightly. When she didn't receive an answer, she decided to peek in, wondering if she really was taking a nap. Surprisingly, Lucy wasn't even in her room. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she shut the door. Where could she had gone?

She went back to the kitchen. "Edmund, have you seen Lucy?"

"No, I thought she was in her room."

"I just checked. She's not in there."

He shrugged. "Well, I don't know where she could've gone."

Susan didn't respond as she was in thought. "Where's Peter?"

"In his room, I guess. He told me not to bother him for a while, so I'm not sure."

With that, Susan turned and hurried to Peter's room as she had the sneaking suspicion that was where Lucy was as well. _'I leave them alone for one second!'_ she thought in frustration.

She made it to his room and went to open the door, only to find that it was locked. She growled before putting her ear to the door, listening hard for any indication that Peter wasn't alone in his room. After several seconds, she still couldn't hear anything. She knew someone had to be in there, but they were being very quiet. Maybe Peter had gone to sleep. Maybe Lucy wasn't with him. Then where could she be?

With a defeated sigh, she turned and headed back to Lucy's room, intending to wait for there until she came back.

Meanwhile, inside Peter's room…

Soft moans escaped Peter and Lucy from their place on the floor. Sometime during the last 10 minutes they had forgotten that Peter's bed was only so big and had rolled off. They hadn't bothered to get back on.

Lucy latched on to Peter's slick bareback, moaning continuously as he moved inside her. The pain from when they first began had faded away finally, and now she was just surprised that she was able to keep herself this quiet like Peter had instructed. He was doing such wonderful things to her, really testing her self-control, but she kept herself in check. The last thing she wanted was for someone to interrupt them again.

Peter was in heaven. Things just couldn't get much better than this. As he steadily rocked inside of Lucy, he couldn't get over how much he loved how she writhed and moaned in pleasure beneath him, how her nails grazed his back as she cried his named softly, how good her tight wetness felt around him. He couldn't get enough.

He watched his little sister closely, taking in her pleasure-filled facial expressions and how her back arched slightly as if she was offering her breasts to him. He couldn't very well say no. He leaned down and took one his mouth, his eyes drifting close as he circled his tongue around her nipple. He reached up and gently caressed her other breast, running his thumb across her nipple until it hardened.

Lucy gasped and arched even more into his mouth. "Aah…Peter…" she whimpered out as she pulled him closer. She didn't know where he'd learned to do these things, but she was so glad he had.

He smiled inwardly at her cries of pleasure, and he found he could no longer question his actions. He was done lying to himself. He had no problem admitting to himself that he was happy that he was able to do this with his little sister, and he had every intention in the world of doing it again. He wanted Lucy as much as she would have him.

They continued their act of ardor. Peter brought Lucy unexplainable pleasure from the way he touched and kissed her to the way he thrust too hard but still not hard enough. She didn't even know she could feel this way; she hadn't the least bit experience. All she knew was she wanted–had to have–more and more of him.

When he flipped them over and let Lucy take the reins, Lucy couldn't take much more. Of course, Peter knew watching her reach her peak would only bring him to his.

"Peter…aah, I can't…I think I'm…" she panted out, obviously growing dangerously close to her peak as she continued to ride him.

Peter watched her with a smirk. "I know, Luce…Just let it go…" he breathed out. He was close himself, enjoying the view of how she moved above him, her hair framing her damp, pleasure-filled face. He wanted nothing more than to feel her explode all around him. In order to help her out a bit more, he latched on to her hips and began thrusting up into her hard and fast as he held her in place.

Lucy planted her hands on his chest, and her slammed shut and she gritted her teeth, trying desperately to keep quiet. She couldn't keep every moan back, though, as she was teetering near the edge. She couldn't take anymore. As much as she didn't want this to end, she knew she was done. "Aahaa, Pe…ter!" she nearly screamed as she reached her climax. Unimaginable pleasure washed over her as she experienced her very first orgasm, her juices completely drenching Peter as he was still buried inside her.

Peter moaned when he felt her explode, and with only a few more thrusts, he joined her. He grunted as he released inside her, bringing her down until he was completely inside her and holding her in place until he had finished.

Nothing but their heavy pants could be heard right after. Lucy collapsed onto Peter's chest, closing her eyes as she worked on controlling her breathing. Peter closed his eyes as well as his hands rested on her thighs, a light smile on his face. They had finally gone through with it.

After a couple minutes, their breathing had returned to normal. Lucy smiled lightly as the past events played through her mind. She couldn't believe that she had finally gotten what she wanted, that she and Peter had gone all the way. She was ecstatic.

"Peter…" she said lightly.

"Yeah, Luce?"

"That was amazing," she gushed.

He smiled. "Yeah, it was. Those two weeks of waiting were worth it."

She nodded. "But now I couldn't possibly wait another two weeks," she admitted, blushing lightly.

He chuckled. "You won't have to if I have any say in the matter."

They laughed together before falling into a comfortable silence. They lay with each other for a few more minutes, simply enjoying the afterglow of their escapade. It wasn't until Peter brought up his inevitable soreness from being on the floor that they got up and moved to lie in his bed. Once there, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Goodnight," Lucy said lightly to Peter as they stood at his door later that evening.

Peter smiled and leaned down to give her a light kiss. "Goodnight," he said after pulling away moments later.

With a parting smile, Lucy opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she walked to her room. She could feel that she was going to be sore for a little while, but she didn't care. Being with Peter was worth it.

She made it to her room down the hall and opened the door, walking inside. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Susan asleep on her bed. She blinked in surprise. "Susan?" she called.

Susan jumped awake and looked around, realizing that she had fallen asleep. She then looked at Lucy before standing, clearing her throat. "Where have you been?" she questioned.

Lucy stared at her for a moment, knowing she couldn't tell her she had just left Peter's room. "I was…out back," she lied. "Why are you in my room?"

Susan walked over to her. "I was waiting for you to come back. I thought you said you were going to take a nap."

Lucy shrugged. "I tried, but I couldn't sleep. So I went out back."

Susan watched her for a moment, wondering if she was telling the truth. She had an inkling that she was with Peter. Of course, she couldn't be sure of it, so she had to let it go. She sighed and nodded. "Alright, well, I have to make dinner," she said before heading out. "Just make sure you let someone know where you're going next time."

Lucy nodded. "Okay."

She watched Susan leave, and once the door was closed, a grin broke out on her face. 'Peter will know where I am the next time I slip out…' she thought to herself, laughing lightly, before going to rest a little more before dinner.

* * *

Well, well, well... They weren't going to take no for an answer, it seems lol. Well, how'd you like it? Was the wait worth it? Let me know what you think!

Jade


End file.
